bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Malcolm McGregor
|hometown = Pikeville, Kentucky |occupation = Tour Guide |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}}Malcolm McGregor is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Triton (or Male Sinners) tribe. He is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Malcolm McGregor Age: 23 Hometown: Pikeville, Kentucky Current residence: Lexington, Kentucky Occupation: Tour Guide Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Learning about different cultures around the world to aid my job, I assist at my high school with fundraisers and also coach the B team in Football and Hockey. Oh, and I look after my two dogs Sesame and Murphy, they're such a hand full. Pet peeves: Really over the top praising of things that are just normal, like when people clap when an air plane lands safely. Unorganised people, especially when it comes down to your belongings. If people have their underwear and other clothes lying around everywhere I won't be happy, keep your belongings to yourself, you know? Three words to describe you: Socialite, Knowledgeable, Insightful. What's your personal claim to fame? I know the New York tour route off the top of my head, and it's one of the hardest in the United States, so I suppose that is. Otherwise I'd have to say just meeting so many different people through my work. Who or what is your inspiration in life? Myself, because I work so hard to do everything I do, and I make it work. So many people in my position would probably struggle trying to manage their time to do all the stuff I do on a daily basis. I probably sound so self centred right now. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? A complete traveller's tour guide of the world, a lifetime supply of goldfish crackers, and a hot air balloon. Survivor contestant you're most like: Bret LaBelle, he played a really smart social game which helped him become friends with almost everyone on his tribe, and I will be using a similar approach this season. What's your reason for being on Survivor: I've always wanted to apply for the show, but with my mother in a Blood vs. Water season, but since that hasn't happened in a while, I thought I'd give it a shot first. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I'm not the strongest guy ever, but I'm relying on my other tribemates to make up for my short comings. I think I'll play a good social game which will allow me to get to the end, with whoever has had my back throughout the game if I can pick. Why are you a SINNER? Behind my nervous laughter and happy nature, I'm a competitive person and I will say anything to anyone to keep me in the game for as long as I can last. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Malcolm was the fourth revealed castaway for Saints vs. Sinners. Will Malcolm win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! He will be able to play a low-key social game which will allow him to make it close to the end, where he will solidify an alliance to make the finals. No! His skills are very weak for what you would consider a 'Sinner', which could easily become the reason behind him becoming a target in the early stages of the game. Category:Castaways